


Hogar / Música

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [14]
Category: Lost
Genre: Bunker, Character of Faith, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Science, The Constant, The island - Freeform, faith - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Desmond Hume/Penelope Widmore
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Hogar / Música

El sótano que era su hogar desde hacía tiempo (un tiempo indeterminado e indeterminable) se había convertido en el último cobijo que Desmond Hume recordaba. Hemos de tener en cuenta que este último hecho no es especialmente reseñable: el pobre Desmond poco recordaba de lo que fue su otra vida. Sin embargo, ciertos retazos lograron sobrevivir al inapelable paso de las manijas del reloj universal. Estos fragmentos de realidad acompañaban a Desmond como un perro fiel.

Aquella mañana, nuestro atractivo protagonista se sintió innovador (dentro de todo lo posible, ya que las limitaciones de la isla no eran pocas) y decidió escoger un clásico de principios de los setenta para alumbrar la que sería otra rutina matutina: desayunar, fregar, hacer dominadas y afeitarse antes de la consecuente ducha. El vinilo que seleccionó no era otro que _Changes_ , de David Bowie, una canción que, quizá conscientemente, quizá inconscientemente, representaba con certeza la situación de nuestro filósofo favorito. Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, el título del sencillo es bastante representativo: cambios; cambios que Desmond Hume desearía realizar si comenzara a recordar lo que fue su vida hace ya mucho tiempo. Algo se despertó en su interior cuando el ordenador del búnker comenzó a hacer un ruido inusual. Se acercó y vio cómo se registraba un accidente aéreo delante de sus narices.

En aquel momento, su mirada se quedó anclada a la pared que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Cerca de la misma estaba el vinilo de _Changes_ , deteniéndose abruptamente mientras el ruido del accidente sobrevolaba suavemente la cabeza del pensador. Al ir a retirar el vinilo para salvarlo, se detuvo en seco y dijo en voz alta:

—Penny…


End file.
